Light zombie
Light zombie or Speed zombie is a type of non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario. It is playable in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview Light zombie can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also purchases Nata Knife. Advantages *Light zombie's model is slim-built, making it harder to be aimed by humans *Run faster and jump higher than Regular zombie *Has the ability to turn half-invisible for Origin *No limit usage of the invisible ability Disadvantages *Easily knocked away by most weapons *Slow the player's movement and cannot regenerate life when using the invisible ability *Need to recharge the ability after using it *Movement speed decreases upon Hide skill activation Gameplay Tactics *Use Bunnyhop skill to move faster. *Avoid attacking in direct combat as the Light zombie is easily knocked away. *Reach unreachable areas with Light zombie as she can jump higher. **A Light zombie can enter the vents from behind in map Assault with the aid of just a zombie instead of 2 zombies if using other zombies. Counters *Attack Light zombies with high knockback weapons such as M134 Minigun and TAR-21. She will be knocked away easier than the Regular zombie. *Avoid facing a Light zombie alone because the Light zombie can move faster than the Regular zombie. *Always alert to the sound of the activation of Invisibility ability by the Origin Light zombie. Zombie Scenario Light zombie appears in all Zombie Scenario maps but none of the Light zombies use the invisible ability. When the Light zombie approaches the player, she will duck, making harder to be aimed. Lost City In Lost City, Light zombies make appearances starting round 3. They only walk toward the player instead of running in several last rounds. Light zombies can be seen in green color that can throw Zombie Grenade. Double Gate In chapter Double Gate round 19 and 20, the Stalker-type Light zombie (black-colored) appears. She runs very fast and can deals a great amount of damage to humans. Trap In chapter Trap round 25, 35 & 45, the Pursuit-type Light zombie (purple-colored) appears. She runs faster than human and can kill human with one slash. Last Clue In chapter Last Clue round 1, Light zombie begins to run instead of just walking in the previous chapters. This will make this level harder. Gallery Original File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Selection icon Avatar.jpg|Chibi art of Heavy and Light zombies File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Light zombie and Nata knife 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper light.png|Light zombie china poster light 2.png|Alternate Light zombie buy icon and Nata knife s0422cs03s.jpg|Host light zombie China Model s0422cs04s.jpg|Alternate Light zombie model light zombie.png|Origin (left) and Host (right) 36035771.png|SD Version (Host) 42648788.png|SD Version (Origin) cs_italy_20120529_1420090.jpg|Funny light zombie Illustration Imgget.qt.jpg|Heroine Sarah wielding Nata Knife 125_9736728_99a02c1830edc70.jpg|Illustration light zombie Trivia *In Trap, there is a glitch where you can hope onto the Pursuer Zombie and they won't able to attack you. Click here *In Zombie: The Union, Light Zombie has only 800 health points, making it the weakest zombie in Zombie: The Union. Category:Zombies Category:Casual Skin Category:Factions